herofandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the female deuteragonist of Phineas and Ferb. She is in love with Phineas Flynn and is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Personality Isabella is very beautiful, cute, adorable, sweet, caring, slightly sarcastic, determined and also very helpful, always spending her time getting the Fireside Girls to help Phineas and Ferb with their projects. Isabella is sympathetic and aids people who are in need of help. This has been demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out, when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness, and when she stopped telling Phineas her feelings about him to help Ms. Feyersied. Being a Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. As nice as Isabella would seem, she can get angry. One way her temper has been flared is when someone else uses her catchphrase; in such a scenario, she expresses annoyance and often confronts the violator physically. However, she is fine whenever Phineas uses it. Another is when she isn't a subject of attention. Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays discontent when she feels she isn't receiving enough of it. She has shown this when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her, and when her Li'l Sparks men-tee, Melissa, showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. Physical appearance Isabella wears a sleeveless knee-length pink dress with a dark pink or fucshia belt, a white t-shirt and a bright pink bow on her head (her default outfit is similar to that of Helga G. Pataki). She also has long elbow-length black hair and dark blue eyes. Other Incarnations Though the articles of this page involves Isabella, Phineas & Ferb series also introduced other incarnations of the characters, be it Isabella's own lookalike, ancestors, and alternate interdimensional counterparts. Following alternate Isabellas introduced in the series are: 2nd Dimension Isabella This Isabella is a battle-hardened soldier who have involved in the constant war against the more ruthless 2nd Dimension Doofenschmirtz until our world's Phineas and Ferb's involvement where they finally put the end of the war and freed Tri-State Area from the dictator. While in terms of personality, this Isabella is tough, no-nonsense, and down to earth as result of Pinky's disappearances and the war, but this form of personality only displayed in the battlefield, as in her normal life, she's not so different with our dimension's Isabella. Trivia *Isabella is very similar to Colin (The Simpsons Movie). *Isabella shares some similarities with Serena from the Pokémon anime: **They both have a crush on the male protagonist. (Isabella on Phineas & Serena on Ash) **Neither of their crushes are aware that they have feelings for them. **They both kissed the male protagonist. Gallery Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg Isabella_says_-_paws_off_my_ship.jpg|Pilot Isabella, Isabella's Star Wars reality counterpart. Resistance_Isabella_Stares.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's 2nd Dimension counterpart. This one is more serious, perhaps due to Heinz Doofenshmirtz in her world was more ruthless as well as responsible for Pinky's disappearance. Whatcha_Doin'_Old.jpg|Isabella's ancestor looking at the water 322b_-_Helping_Hand.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's 1914 counterpart. Princessisabelhat.jpeg|Princess Isabella, Isabella's ancient chinese counterpart Take_the_Yellow_Sidewalk.jpg|Good Witch Isabelukentrance.jpeg|Isabelock Enter_the_cave.JPG|Isabel the Water Sprite, Isabella's Sprite counterpart in Carl's fairy tale Old_Timey_Isabella_with_Old_Timey_Phineas'_lunch.JPG|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Old Timey Dimension) Isabella_1903.PNG|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's 1903 counterpart MoreMotivated.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Lost in Danville Dimension) Isabella_in_Gnome_Dimension.JPG|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Gnome Dimension) Isabella_in_Desert_Dimension.JPG|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Desert Dimension) The_Rainbow.png|The Rainbow File:Isabella_and_Phineas_kisses.jpg|Older Isabella and Phineas' kiss Isabella and Phineas falling in love.JPG Phineas and Isabella hugging each other.jpg Isabella in Gnome Dimension.JPG Isabella in uniform.jpg Isabella Ninja.jpg|Ninja Isabella Category:In Love Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Kids Category:Sidekick Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Important Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Lawful Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Localized Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Childhood friends Category:Ingenue Category:Astronauts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Vehicular Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Traitor Category:Victims Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Elementals Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pet owners Category:Artistic Category:Ninjas Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tomboys Category:Extravagant Category:Female